Animals in Yagathian Mythology
Yagathian animals, the Astral Masters created many animals at the beginning of their reign over the Outer Dimensions. These animals were also used as beasts of burden, food or normal wildlife of their native world just for their enjoyment and pleasure by the Yagathians. Serpent Hawks Yagathian serpent hawks, a mythical species of massive serpents that were created to eat pests and other things harmful to the Yagathians. They were also kept as domesticated animals for their feathers that were said to summon the Astral Masters in the time of danger. Mythology "The serpent eagles were created by the Astral Masters to keep the inhabitants of Y'g-'theh in the natural order and destroys the unclean animals...A single serpent hawk can invoke an Astral Master in a ritual involving the brilliant feathers of different shades..." Yagathian Scarabs Yagathian beetles, a Yagathian insect that was introduced to the planet to Y'g-'theh as a food source for the population and also a ceremonial symbol. Mythology According to legend, the Yagathian scarabs came from the sky as an offering to pay for the famine that swept the planet centuries earlier. "The beetles and other slithering things fell from the heavens...Then the sounds of thunder were heard following the swarms of these things became many and then harvested for arriving season and the nourishing source fed the entire Great Race...The Flesh Beasts and the other nourishing sources of the cosmic realm can not fathom the most important valuable and precious forms of sustenance from the gods and other spirits ever so yearned the simplest thing that can feed an entire world..." Eshermek Tablets The account was written by the Eshermekite priests and scholars during the last days of their civilization. Hairy White Moths Giant hairy moths, Yagathian moths, an extinct species of moths that were supposed to have had existed millions of years ago when the Yagathians invaded the Earth. Mythology "Luminous and feral the hairy white moths nourished themselves on the carrion of lifeless animals...Their bodies tinted in blood and entrails of carcasses and sounds of bones grinding are heard in the distance... The odor of blood filled the air as the moths devoured every slab of flesh..." The carved images of these moths were found in the Yagathian Tombs in strange containers like they have been mummified in order to study. Also, their purpose was not clear whether they were used to getting rid of debris or used in purifying the environment. Yagathian Flies Yagathian flies, a species of flying insects native to the Yagathian home planet. They appeared on Earth 450 million years ago and killed a large number of species by infesting the main food supply and caused starvation. Y'g-'theh Spirit Toads Yagathian spirit toads, a species of legendary amphibians from the planet Y'g-'theh and served as a part of the ecosystem by eating the pests that cause disease and famine. They were eventually used in sacred rituals as a part of summoning entities by making noises with their fangs on the ground. Mythology "The surface Y'g-'theh was alive with the sounds of the Radiant Race and crawling toads making sounds with their fangs as they performed a sacred ritual...These things were as large as clay bowls and had a pigment of seaweed..." Dreaming Whales Dreaming Whales, immortal beasts that were created by the Astral Masters to wander through the Universe and served as guards in the vast reaches of space and time. The Yagathians respected and fear them for their immense amount of power and influence over the worlds of which they would guard. However, some of the Dreaming Whales were too powerful and as a result, destroyed themselves in order to become reborn into higher beings who in return give life back to the heavens. "The Dreaming Whales guard against intruders in the Universe and devours the tainted dreams of mortals...Great and powerful they keep their eyes on the void readying themselves to seek out many worlds and portals into the unknown and unseen...The Astral Masters formed them from the beginning and therefore they serve as eternal watchers..." Yagathian Wolf-Bears Yagathian wolf-bears, ferocious beasts that dwell on the planet Y'g-'theh and they were possibly domesticated by the Yagathians to guard their palaces and buildings from intruders. The wolf-bears also provided them with a glimpse into the future because of their powers of premonition and divine nature towards their keepers. Spiders of Y'g-'theh Giant Spiders of Y'g-'theh, Yagathian spiders, a species of enormous spiders and arachnids were made by the Yagathians to control the environment by consuming invasive species. There is a theory they were left behind from the early days of the Yagathian Empire and then adapted to the climate. Vile Worms Tunneling terror, Yagathian worms, a species of giant flesh-eating worms that are said to be found in the underground tunnels under the world of Y'g-'theh. Yagathian Mist Panthers Mist panthers, a legendary species of felines that were said to have roamed the hills of Y'g-'theh. Ferocious and unpredictable the mist panthers were known to slaughter their prey by draining the life force. Category:Yagathian animals